The Adventures of Sol, Flitter, Storm and Sky!
by Flying Sky High
Summary: This is a bunch of stories, created basically from the little mini stories that Swordknight115 and I come up with through PMs, like little plays. T for LANGUAGE, and SEXUAL INUENDO. Oh, and LOLs!


**Sol Fire, Flitter Heart, and Sky's Hug Fanatics**

**By Flying Sky High**

**These are direct quotes from our conversation through PMs, with some grammatical corrections, starting at the second line.**

**This is for swordknight115, 'cuz he gave me permission to write this story!**

* * *

Sol Fire and Flitter Heart were... friends.

But Flitter wanted to be MORE than friends.

Actually, a lot more, but we won't go into that.

Sol Fire, better known as Sol, was talking to Rainbow and Sky one glorious morning.

"Why are you guys up so FUCKING EARLY?" asked Sol.

"Why do you CARE?" asked Rainbow.

"Why are you guys... um... arguing...?" asked Sky.

"Sorry, Sky. We're just... talking! Yeah!"

And so... it began.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK, SOL, GET OVER HERE!" yelled Sky.

Quite unlike him.

"What, I was eating dinner!" Sol yelled back.

"THE INTERVIEW!"

"Oh, right. Ok, um, it is creepy, suspenseful, and I think the word is perplexing?"

"Password?" Said Sky. "THANKS!"

"Yes, that story," said Sol, as he sipped his soda.

"Ok, good. I'm so busy! ARRRGH!"

"I see. Here, I will help you..." Sol hands him a Twix candy bar. "Eat the Twix; stop time..." he says, as he finished his soda.

"WHOA."

"Twix is so powerful, it could block out the sun," says Sol, as everything goes dark. "...But then it gets too cold, so it makes another sun!" Both suns turn on. "DOUBLE SUN POWER!"

"OH + DEAR = OH DEAR," a scared Sky whimpered loudly.

"PFFT! HAHAHA!" Sol laughed.

"I got this... Look in the mirror, now back at me, now the mirror, now me, sadly you're not me, but with Twix you could feel like me right now," says Storm, Sol's brother, "Yeah, that's the good stuff..."

"OLD SPICE COMMERCIAL," yelled Sky. "OH FUCKING DEAR..."

"BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK!" yelled Sol.

"DID YOU JUST SIT THROUGH TWO OLD SPICE COMMERCIALS? What is wrong with you?!" yelled Storm.

Sky laughed out loud.

Later, in response to something on a certain story, Sol said, "Hey, you know, I'm technically royalty too... if Celestia didn't take back my horn!"

"Hey, it was for safe keeping," said Storm.

"Yeah, but not THAT kind of royalty. Like, real royalty." Sky was satisfied.

"Hey, I AM real ROYALTY!"

"OSHET! Here we go..." Storm said as black armor appeaed out of nowhere and stuck itself to his body, fading his eyes to white. Fangs grew into his mouth.

"ANTHONY! Press the SPOILER BUTTON!"

"Got it," said Anthony (swordknight115) as he pressed the red button. Everything faded away like your TV got unplugged.

"I quote Storm," said Sky. "Oshet."

A technical difficulties screen popped up as Sky walked in from the left.

"Sorry Sky," said Anthony. "We are experiencing technical difficulties, and will be back shortly..."

The screen glitched out, and for a second Sky could see Sol strangling his brother, but then it went back to normal.

"We will have put Sol back to normal in no time..." said Anthony, "I hope..."

"Ok..." said Sky.

"Ok, Sol, are you alright?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just Discord's glitch again." Just then, Storm rolled in, in a wheel chair, covered from head to toe in bandages.

"Mfmfmffmffmhfnencnfhhfce!"

"You know, it's what happens next- oh, never mind."

The next day, Sol had read something that Sky posted. (we go to present tense)

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I DARE YOU!" he draws back his hoof, ready to punch Sky's lights out.

"Calm down, pussy cat... cat you've been through enough... PSYCH!" Storm says.

But Flitter Heart swoops down, knocking them both out in one hit. "GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!"

"YOU WILL TOTALLY..." starts Sky, but an unknown being tells him to stop. "Fine."

Rainbow jumps in, having been behind Sky the whole time, "Thank you."

Flitter is pissed now, though. "The FUCK YOU SAY, little girl?" she glares at Sky.

"I'm NOT a girl!"

"Calm down..." Rainbow tries.

"You will... FUCK SOL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK! SKY HIGH!" yells Rainbow Dash as she tackles him.

"...I said it."

"I know, and now Flitter's gonna kick your ass."

"HUG TIME!"

"Sky, I couldn't stay mad at you... but I do have an oven full of freshly baked cookies if you are willing to help me with something..." Flitter says, like she just got a brilliant idea.

"This cannot be good," says Anthony.

"Uh oh..." says Sky.

Flitter hands Sky a cookie. "All I need you to do is put me in Ask Your Favorite Ponies and OCs, and I will try to talk some sense into Sol here." She points to a twitching Sol. "And the cookies are all yours!"

"Got it."

"YESS! You hear that, Sol?"

"Mffm..." Sol moans.

Later, Sol wakes up.

"Fuck, my head..."

"Ok..." says Flitter. (SEXUAL INUENDO) (LOL)

"SHIT!" Sol jumps out the window.

"Now I know how to mess with him!" Flitter does a hoof pump.

Sky is busy laughing his fucking ass off.

Flitter sticks her head out the window. "HEY, SOL!"

"WHAT?!"

"I hope the first thing I see in the morning is you!" she winks.

"Holy... SHIT... What have I created?" Sol regrets all of this.

"And if I don't..." She glares at Storm... "Evil Fluttershy will be the least of your worries." She turns to Sky and laughs.

"Storm, what do we do?" Sol is scared.

"I don't have to do anything except make sure you are there in the morning, so, ask away- you know the answer..."

"Do you think they know I'm kidding?" Flitter asks Sky.

"No, I think Sol's terrified."

"Oh..." She looks out the window to see them gone. "SHIT."

Sky laughs louder.


End file.
